Ecommerce systems typically sell hundred, thousands, or even millions of items to users. In light of so many choices, it can be difficult for a user to locate items that may interest him or herself. Browsing through items, which involves looking through numerous items without a specific search specified, can be especially challenging in the online world. When a search is performed, a user usually enters a search query in the form of a text search and/or by specifying one or more filters. The results are typically organized by one or more factors, such as relevance, category, date added, etc. When performing a pure browsing function, however, this organization can be more difficult to obtain in a manner that provides relevant results.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.